


New designs

by Saiden



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet being Emet, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiden/pseuds/Saiden
Summary: Emet seems to be bothered by something and he will take matters into his own hands to fix this
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	New designs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for a friend, hope you guys enjoy it too!

“I still don’t understand why people feel the need to cut in line. What do they expect me to do? Remain quiet?”

As usual her beloved husband was complaining. Except that this time he had the right to do so. The two of them had been waiting in line to get some coffee and tea. It was rather cold out and the hot beverages would do them good. It was at that moment  _ Karen _ felt she was more important and cut the line, stepping in front of the two...and the rest of the ten people who were patiently waiting in line. Emet, who had already been annoyed by the cold didn’t hold back and had made it very clear to the lady that she should walk back to the end of the line. Reluctantly she did so, wanting to protest, but the dangerous glint in his eyes told her not to even try.

“Entitled people are like that.” (Y/n) replied, gently blowing at the cup of tea she had. Even though she was wearing gloves, the heat from the cup was adding to that warmth. It was a lovely contrast to the feeling in her cheeks. They were freezing and she just wanted to take a sip so bad to warm them up. But the risk of burning her tongue stopped her from doing so.

“Maybe someone should return the favor to them, see how they like it…” Was her husband's grumpy reply. (Y/n) smiled and shook her head. 

“Never mind them. Those people shouldn’t be worth your time. No need to get so worked up.” She gently took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze. Emet looked at their hands, before looking away, a small blush on his cheeks. The couple had been walking around, doing some window shopping, sometimes even buying some items they could use to decorate their home. Just spending some time together while they could. Being a well known architect left her husband with barely any spare time. He was always in meetings, receiving phone calls, people asking him for opinions and advice. (Y/n) was proud of Emet, though she did wish they had more time together. But it made moments like these just all the more special.

While they walked, she noticed that Emet had been looking around, specifically at the people. Now why would he be doing that? (Y/n) wasn’t jealous. And she wasn’t worried about Emet ever cheating on her, but...he had this certain look in his eyes that made her curious as to what he was thinking. So she decides to ask.

“Is something wrong?” Emet looks at her, raising a brow.

“Hmm? No, of course not. What made you think there was?” 

“Well, you were looking around, and there was this look in your eyes...so I thought something was wrong.” Emet seems to ponder over her words a bit, squinting slightly.

“Nothing is wrong, dear. I was just...looking at what everyone was wearing.” Uhh...he was doing what?

“And  _ why  _ were you doing that?” 

“Everyone is dressed differently.”

“Yes. Obviously. Because not everyone shops at the same store, and not everyone has the same taste.”

“Well, I find it unnecessary.” What was he hinting at now?

“What? Wearing different clothes?”

“Yes, exactly.” By now, the two had reached their home. A lovely apartment overviewing the city. Emet being the rich bastard he was would of course live in such luxury. And his wife also needed the best of the best, according to him. (Y/n) would have been glad to live anywhere as long as it was with him. Once they were settled in their living room, they cuddled up together under a thick fluffy blanket.

“So, why exactly do you find it unnecessary for people to wear different clothes?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if everyone wore the same thing? No way to distinguish rich from poor. No way to give people a way to mock others for having less.” That sounds good and all, but…

“Wouldn’t that be extremely dull though? With everyone dressed the same way, how would some people be able to express themselves?” Everyone dressed in a certain way they liked, using their clothes to express themselves, well, most of the time. Emet hummed at this.

“I still believe it would be a much better idea.” (Y/n) laughed at his stubbornness. 

“In that case, you should have become a clothing designer instead of an architect.” She teased him. Now that sparked his interest, though he didn’t show it.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He answered, smirking down at (Y/n).

For the rest of the evening they remained huddled up on the couch, watching a movie. After Emet had cooked them dinner. He was a wonderful chef. And he felt the need to brag about it being one of his many talents.

(Y/n) yawned, stretching a bit. It was bedtime. She was exhausted and ready to plop down on the bed and let sleep take her. 

“I’m going to bed, how about you?” She asked him. 

“You go ahead dear, I’ve got something to do.” Of course he did.

“You really need to stop working this much, your wife is starting to think work is more important than she is.” (Y/n) fake pouts, staring up at Emet who was smirking down at her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, forcing (Y/n) to stand on her toes.

“Then my wife must have hit her head somewhere…” He pulls her even closer, kissing her tenderly. He pulls away after a moment, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Now, to bed you go.” He playfully smacks her on the butt, (Y/n) laughing as she heads off to the bedroom. He waits for a moment, before heading into his office, closing the door behind him. He had a long night ahead.

The following day (Y/n) woke up to an empty spot next to her. One that didn’t seem like there had even been someone. She sighed at this. It certainly wasn’t the first time her husband decided to stay up and work all night. Taking her time with her morning routine, (Y/n) leaves the bedroom half an hour later as she makes her way to the living room.

“Emet?” She calls out, a muffled ‘in here’ came from his office. Of course. (Y/n) walks over, slowly opening the door.

“You really need to stop working so much-” 

(Y/n) stopped in her tracks, mouth open in a small o shape. The sight before her was not the sight she was expecting. At all. Instead of the usual papers on her lover's desk, there was now...a sewing machine? Where did he even get a sewing machine? Since when did they own that? Where did any of this stuff come from.

But most importantly, what was her husband wearing?

“I see my creation has left you speechless, dear.” His lips were pulled up in a smug, prideful smirk. 

A robe. A long, simple, grey robe that ended just above his shoes. With a hood, one that Emet now pushed off his head.

“What is this supposed to be?”

“A communal robe.” Communal...wait. Was he actually serious about this? He actually went and made something that would end the diversity among people when it came to clothing? She couldn’t help but laugh at this. Emet didn’t seem to understand what was so funny, frowning, a small pout on his lips.

“And what, pray tell, is so funny?” He sounded so offended, it made it all the funnier.

“Emet, darling, love...Nobody is going to wear that. You know that right?” Now he was slightly triggered.

“And why not? This would be perfect. No more mocking each other, no more standing out.” Oh this man was going to be the end of her. He meant so well.

“And how do you intend to make EVERYONE wear this? It’s not like you’re an emperor that can force this upon his people.” (Y/n) chuckled, moving up to him, wrapping her arms around him as she looked up into those beautiful golden orbs.

“Well I should be. Everything would be much better under my rule.” He said, slouching as he dropped his head with a sigh. 

“Yes your highness, everything would be  _ so _ much better. Now, how about I make us breakfast?”

“I demand my coffee too.”

“As you wish your highness.”


End file.
